


Sarek's Dinner Table

by orphan_account



Series: Piecing It Back Together [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amanda and Jim tag team Vulcans, F/M, Family Dinners, Father-Son Relationship, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The lively conversation flowing around the table stalled as Sarek entered the room. Sarek and Spock need to have a talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, Star Trek owns me.
> 
> Big thanks to TFALokiwriter for editing this for me!

The lively conversation flowing around the table stalled as Sarek entered his dinning room. Vulcan’s rarely hesitated but Sarek could not seem to stop himself from pausing in the doorway as all eyes in the room turned to him. Bless his wife, as Amanda came to his rescue. Normally indifferent to her fussing, Sarek felt himself relaxing into his seat as his wife worried around him. Amanda finished settling him with an ozh'esta before retaking her seat. The silence resettled as Amanda did. 

Sarek was not one to mind silence but this silence stretched before him. Sarek figured this was because he felt the need to fill it, to talk to his son, to reassure his son. Amanda traded a look with James. Sarek was not fool enough to think the two weren’t making fun of him and Spock. He knew the two of them had communication issues. It was obvious when every conversation the two had seemed to fail. Amanda came to his rescue again. 

“Jim,” she said, “Why don’t you come help me in the kitchen. I have desert prepared but I wanted to add some sugar. I’m afraid Sarek and I put it up high when Spock was little and haven’t bothered to move it. Point is, I can’t reach it.”

“No problem, Amanda,” James said. As he walked for the room, he shot an encouraging look at Spock.

Maybe Amanda had not come to his rescue. The silence continued till long past when Amanda and James should have returned. Sarek wasn’t concerned, as he could see James’ shadow through the doorway. If they were waiting for him and his son to have a “heart to heart” they would be waiting a while longer. Spock gave up first.

“Sa-mekh,” he started, “I cannot break up with Jim. I will not break up with him again.”

Sarek let his son’s proclamation resonate in the silence of the room. After a while Sarek asked, “You no longer hold value for my opinions?”

Spock remined silent, just like Sarek expected him to.

His son’s conviction gave way to a skittishness that caused an unpleasant sensation near his heart.

“I hold you in high regard, Sa-mekh,” Spock said as if to placate Sarek. “I simply cannot be what I am not. I cannot change for your respect.”

Sarek felt that his son could have hurt him less if he had hit him. 

“Spock, my dear sa-fu, I have never and will never ask you to change who you are.”

Spock ducked his head.

“You told me that I should choose to be Vulcan or Human.”

Sarek felt his gut clinch.

He knew his distress could be seen on his face and Spock looked at him as if he’d never seen such a creature. 

“Spock, I only meant for you to find your comforts. I did not understand that your insistence to be Vulcan and your complete resistance to the same, were born of an expectation you thought I had.” Sarek paused for Spock to truly grasp the meaning of his words. “Sa-fu, I had no intentions of cutting off your mixed heritage. You were born of two worlds Spock. It is illogical to assume you would not want to explore both but you convinced me being Vulcan, and only Vulcan, was what you wanted.”

For the first time Sarek could recall his son seemed to be hearing the words he said.

Amanda and James had perfect timing and rounded the corner. 

“I believe I shall take my diner in my office,” Sarek said standing from the table.

Before he left the room, he turned back to face his son. “Spock, I have no issue with James. He is a fine bondmate. For what it is worth I had no reservations about Nyota, either. I married your mother because I love her, I would not expect you to do otherwise. It matters not what others may think.”

Sarek swept from the room leaving Spock in a contemplative silence. Sarek could hear a chair moving and through the mirror hanging on the wall across from the doorway he could see James wrapping his son in a hug.

\---

Sarek was happy to hear about James and Spock from his wife as the two laid in bed. 

He was heartened to know his son found someone to love as deeply as Sarek did for Amanda.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping I didn't just destroy Sarek's character. I love that problematic and snarky Vulcan.


End file.
